Up to Something
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: This takes place right after the death of Dooku. What if Padme has decided she hates Palpatine? She also has her own agenda for saving the Galaxy.
1. Killer Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I don't think I should be writting Star Wars fanfics.

This takes place right after the death of Dooku. What if Padme decided to do something about Palphatine?

* * *

><p>Up to Something<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Killer Thoughts<p>

* * *

><p>Padme had had enough of Palphatine. He never agreed with her. Not really. Instead, he had his own agenda. Men like him were dangerous.<p>

Men like him might cause the deaths of thousands but she could not prove that fact. The man was a senator but he never listened to the little people. The little people needed a voice, too. However, Palphatine appeared to care about money more than anyone else.

Naboo was not any better for him being there.

Why was everything about him? Everyone knew him. They thought he was great but no one really knew him. He kept to himself using others ideas to make him appear to be a better person.

She should like him. Padme should applauded his efforts for making great ideas form into progress for the people but something was wrong with him. Something inside her told her that he was not a good man.

How could she describe these feelings? They made no sense. Padme should be pleased to see him.

Padme glanced over at her nightstand where she had placed a crystal digger that held just a kiss of forty different types of blood on it. Each drop of blood contained a disease that could not be cured as of yet.

It was incased in a sheaf that was made of a very rusty metal then placed in a leather baggy. She looked at the dagger. It was the third one made that day.

The assassination attempts were not working. Something had to be done.

Some days, she questioned why she even bothered to attempt to kill him. Nothing worked. The direct approach was not working. That last dagger would go out that very day.

Anakin came into her apartment as she skillfully hid away the dagger. "Padme. Padme?"

She rushed out of the bathroom with her arms spread open waiting for his warm embrace. "I was resting my legs. Please come, sit with me." She patted the set next to her.

"You look tired, my love. Would you like to go back to bed?" He held her close.

"No. I think I should go on a vacation."

Anakin kissed her on the lips. "Palphatine has talked to me about your tiredness. He is worried about you."

"How caring of him. Would you give him my best rearguards when you return?"

"Oh, I will. Now, about that vacation."

Surprised, Padme never thought about him coming with her. Sure, she would ask but she never expected him to go with her. "You can go?"

"I am not the only Jedi in the temple. I can take some time off to meditate." He gave her a quick kiss. "Don't look so sad, I will be back by lunch time."

"I love you so much, my Anakin."

He left without another word.

That was when she thought about her best idea she had had in months. General Grievous. The man was not a robot. Someone was still controlling him.

The Jedi were very generous with forgiveness. How could she use there generosity in her favor?

She had been given so many presents on her travels that she quickly liquidated them for security reasons. More money was spent on keeping her from being assassinated every day. At the temple, she was well protected but when she was out in the open that was went anything could happen to her.

If General Grievous was on her side, she could get to put more of her plans in motion to kill Palphatine. Grievous was too much a focal point for Palphatine to send everyone after … just like Dooku. Something had to change.

What would sway Grievous? Greed. Money.

What about the Jedi? What would help them know that he could change? She needed to be several steps ahead of them.

She knew one thing was true. The Jedi would not allow her husband to come with her on a vacation. He was needed which meant she would get to have some girl time with her ex-handmaidens as well as her current ones. Time was whining … she needed to act fast.

* * *

><p>Review. Please. This will be a five-part story.<p> 


	2. Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only have five chapters planned for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Plan B<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, she found out that Anakin would not be able to go with her on vacation. Big surprise. Palphatine needed to talk to him that weekend. The Jedi wanted him for something.<p>

Anakin always felt that Palphatine could do no wrong. Every time she tried to talk to him he would tell her that that Palphatine was trying his hardest.

Palphatine was not that great to her. Why could not Anakin see the real Palphatine?

"We will be together soon. Think of it this way you will have some alone time with your friends. You know you have wanted time to talk to them."

"I know Anakin." Padme wanted time with him but if her plans were to work, she needed to go on vacation with her friends.

Anakin saw the distressed look on her face. He took that look to mean that she still loved him no matter how far away they would have to be from each other. "Have fun, for me, have fun for the both of us."

"Maybe, you are right. I should get out of this place. I have been working far too hard."

He kissed her then proceeded to spend an hour with her.

As soon as Anakin left, Padme though about another one of her plans … a plan that involved General Grievous. She had the perfect plan to get the man out of her way.

* * *

><p>Padme knew where Grievous was located at all times because of her spies. Her friends that were going on vacation with her knew about her plans: they would be going with her. None of them liked Palpantine.<p>

Each one of them would always put their lives on-hold for Padme. She never questioned where their loyalties lied.

* * *

><p>It took two days to get all the handmaids to where she was located. Some of them may have broken some space speed records to make it there. "Ladies, I would like to purpose a plan. If any of you wishes to leave. Leave now."<p>

None of them left. Padme knew where their loyalties lied: with her. "We are with you."

"We are leaving tonight. I will tell you the plan on-board the ship. I warn you that the plan will be extreme. Tell no one about the plan." Padme had not wanted the Jedi to find out about her plans. If they found out, they might try to stop her so she kept the idea hidden deep inside her mind.

All of them loved her so much that they would do anything she told them to do however extreme. "We will do anything for you. You were our Queen."

"All of us trust you with our lives."

They were already packed and ready-to-go wherever she wanted to go. They never questioned her.

"Thank you all. I need to do something about a problem I have before things get out of hand. I don't know what I would be able do it without all of you." All of them really were a blessing to her. They meant so much to her she disliked that she needed help to keep her plans from going soar.

They said their good-byes to random people they crossed paths with but still brought along their bodyguards for the trip. They left that night.

* * *

><p>The handmaidens plus their bodyguards were all going to meet General Grievous … well, secretly ambush him might be a better word then meet. He was still recovering from his run-in with the Jedi. He was in for a surprise.<p>

They all sat down at a round table to talk. "I need one of you to fall in love with General Grievous. Which one of you can do that?"

"We will. " To Padme's surprise, all of them raised their hands. Padme glanced over to the bodyguards in a mock sense of shock.

"We only wish to serve."

"Who does not have a male friend they love? Please, bodyguards keep your hands down." Two of her friends raised their hands. "Good. Grievous is a man that is to be certain. He has a heart but I don't know about any working parts down there." She points down between her legs.

The girls nodded with a quite understanding. "We wish to serve."

"Most of him is robotic looking. I do not mean hurt any of you but we need to move fast. We will be intercepting his ship in an hour. All of us will be dressed as tourists on vacation."

Padme knew that she would not be seeing the robot like man during the surprise visit. For her to show up would give him time to suspect something.

* * *

><p>Review please. This chapter sort of came from the movie Fight Club. "You don't talk about the plan. Tell no one about the plan." Lol.<p> 


	3. Companionship

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This is part 3 of 5.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Companionship.<p>

* * *

><p>Padme found out that she had a small window of opportunity to capture him. A halo tape revealed him going on a small curser ship to train with his newest implants.<p>

That had not happened as plain since her ship skillfully intercepted him. He was surprised to be captured by a Nubain type ship of the z3908a series(1). There were only 50 made on the production line. Most of those ships where for large family travel. The only modification to her ship was the meeting room and some servants' rooms. Everything else was very standard for that type of ship.

He felt the horror of being held captive by the former queen of Naboo in her vacation ship. The woman was not someone he wanted to be around without a working ship. She had the spirit of a shrill harpy. The former queen's voice made his body rust at the very thought of having to hear her ever again.

The Jedi were sure to show up any moment to finish him off. They favored the woman as if she was a rare piece of Jedi crystal that could hone their light sabers.

How could he somehow be stranded in space? Being stranded at all should not have happened. Fate had to have stepped in to stop his ship.

Grievous for some reason, had not seen her for his interrogation. However, a woman had passed his room twice. He almost laughed to himself when she picked her head inside his room.

"Oh, hello." A woman that looked a little like the former Queen of Naboo said to him. She joins him in the room without a word.

At first, Grieves thought the woman was lost. It was still safe to be guarded when it came to the former Queen. "I will tell you nothing."

The woman sat down at the table only to pore herself some tea. "Oh?" She had not wanted to get information from him. She was only there to seduce him.

"You will get nothing from me." Instead, of looking away from her out window he kept his eyes on her.

The first think that went through her head was that he was shinny. She liked shinning things. "Is your armor always so immaculately clean?"

"What?" He looked at his arms and legs for something to be wrong with him. What was she up to anyway?

Shinny. She thought about his armor more. It was so amazing to her. "How do you make it look so clean, shinny?"

"The droids clean it. I have some polish that helps as well." Grievous never thought anyone would appreciate his body.

Dazzled by his body, the woman commented, "You do fine work. I don't see a spot or streaks."

"Thank you, woman. Not many appreciate the care I take in taking care of myself." He was beginning to like her. She had great taste. It was too bad that they Jedi might come in at any moment to kill him. He might want to chat with her a little more.

"I think you are doing a fine job." She drank the rest of her tea. Then, she left him there to think.

* * *

><p>Grievous thought about the woman. What was she trying to do? What did she want to accomplish?<p>

The guard brought him something to eat but they did not say anything to him. That surprised him. How had they known how he ate? What did they want?

She returned that night. "I was supposed to find out what you ate but I guess my bodyguard already knew what you would like to eat. He is very insightful."

He would have told her so that he could be treated more fairly. She looked at little sad to not be able to get to know him.

"You look nice." He told her that in attempts to try to make smile.

"Thank you. We were going on vacation when we found you. Maybe, you could." She stopped not sure of how to she was ever going to seduce the shinny male before her. "I forgot. You're kind of stuck here, huh?"

He would have helped her. She was quite the beauty. "You mean to say I am stuck on a vacation ship?"

"Yes, but I can get you souvenirs. I don't know what you collect." Everyone collected something unless they where a hermit that liked to feed off the land. She doubted that he would live alone.

Grievous loved to collect light sabers of dead Jedi. He doubted she collected the same thing. "I don't think you have what I collect."

Wanting to understand him more, "I could go on your ship with you when you return to wherever you are going. My bodyguard will have to go with me but I am sure it will be alright."

Go with him? He was not prepared to have a female friend join him. He had to train to kill the Jedi. "I am not sure you can go with me."

She had to go with him. There was no question in her mind that she would be able to distract him. "Why not? Are you the strong longer type?"

"No. I don't know if your friends are going to release me." He had not even known if they would stick him in the trash compacter then shot him out the ship with the trash.

"I will join you. It not good for any male to drift around the galaxy unattended." Not good at all. He needed someone to care for him. She volunteered herself for the job.

"I am fully capable of taking care for myself." He was not some sort of loser that needed her to hold his hand.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are strong. I only wish to offer you some friendship. If you wish we can make any repairs to your ship at my home."

Padme heard all of it. She smirked. No man could deny her friend's charms. He would be very well distracted very soon. If Grievous was not there to fight the Jedi, whoever he worked for would be out of luck. Her friends could distract the best intending of leaders.

She had her people make sure his ship did not work so that he would have to go to the girl's home on a smaller ship that she rented. It was scheduled to arrive very soon.

* * *

><p>Review, Please.<p>

z3908a series: I made up this ship. I was trying to make the ship sound smaller then he was use to going on. Therefore, the ship would be like a space gypsies would have but that ship has a meeting area and servants' rooms.


	4. One More Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This is part four of five.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: One More Plan<p>

* * *

><p>Padme made sure that her handmaiden and the general were comfortable, as they left but she never shown her face. She was able have to have his ship towed to the nearest star port so that someone would not sell his ship for scrap.<p>

There were many junker ships that moved throughout the galaxy cleaning up battlefields. Some even stole ships but most found it easier to collect the scrap after the battle.

Thieves were not uncommon but they would know what the type of ship that he was on would cost them too much to steal any ship belonging to Grievous. Most pirates wanted to live long enough to sell the ship.

* * *

><p>Her thoughts went quickly back to the menacing Palpatine. She suspected that Palpatine might have something to do with the attack that allowed himself to be kidnapped. Palpatine was too smart to be kidnapped by someone like Dooku.<p>

Palpatine always was busy with a small cast of charecters that guarded him. The man had far too much secutiry near him. He was not some sort of entertainer that would be mobbed by hordes of people trying to get a quick glance at him.

The very facts that Dooku was dead in the attempt to save Palpatine lead her to believe that something was wrong. Why had such a man died? He had to have been betrayed or very stupid. She doubted Dooku was stupid.

Dooku had a plan to kill people but instead two Jedi kill him instead? That had not seemed right to her.

When had the galaxy even started to become far to anyone? Never.

Killing Dooku had nothing to do with luck. Dooku was a former Jedi, he would have sensed someone trying to kill him. There would be no way that he would have been killed just by luck. Someone planned his death.

* * *

><p>There was still a thought in her mind that Palpatine was kind man who would not hurt anyone. He was always kind to her.<p>

He was too kind. He was just like a kind drug-lord with dollar signs in his eyes. She felt like one of his girls that worked the room to make him look better.

Padme was sure he was involved with his own capture. There was no way to prove that at all. If she told anyone they would think that she was insane.

She had no idea what he was planning.

* * *

><p>The only thing that knew was that she needed to distract her enemies. The Jedi had to find out what was wrong eventually. Padme hoped that they would find Palpatine just as disturbing one day.<p>

For all she knew, she was being paranoid about the old man. Maybe, she really needed a vacation to get away from everyone in the senate.

Her next stop was to intercept the Trade Federation's Viceroy Nute Gunray. Padme knew that in time they would want revenge that was not going be good for anyone when they finally decided to do something about their situation.

In their weakened state, they could make too many mistakes that would be very costly to everyone. They had not been very smart about who they went to war with the first time they tried to capture Naboo.

Going to War with an unknown planet was crazy. The Trade Federation had to have had some inside information on the planet.

Padme knew exactly how to distract them. Money. They wanted it; she knew how to get it for them.

For years, she had talked to the Gungans about opening an underwater theater. They simply loved the idea. It was a chance to show off not only the beauty of Naboo but to show others that they are not a war-like people.

Padme had one problem with that plan: advertising. The Trade Federation would be the solution.

She talked with her handmaidens and their bodyguards tell them another plan: a plan to distract the Trade Federation. They appeared to be frightened by the Jedi.

They were already a very sketchy people. She had not wanted them taking revenge on her people when Naboo was a weaker planet. Those self absorbed losers needed something other to do when pick the weak.

She had not wanted to hurt them even if they planned to hurt her. Padme wanted peace.

* * *

><p>Padme had given her a strange ship for her 16th birthday. It was a Ssi-Ruuk(1) cruiser ship that she simply loved. Palpatine told her that the ships were rare. Most were built in an unknown region of space. It would be their little secret then he hugged her.<p>

She had checked the ship out with every module ever built. No one had ever heard of the Ssi-Ruuk or their ships.

Some days, she was sure that the ship was even lessoning to her. It would work by voice command alone which shocked her.

Padme needed to get to one of the members of the Trade Federation as soon as possible. She knew she needed speak to her old enemy.

They would fit-in perfectly with her plans.

* * *

><p>Review. Please.<p>

(1) The Ss-Ruuk ships are somehow powered by souls of the dead. They are located in the Star Wars book The Truce at Bukura. It is very clear that Palpatine had those types of ships. I am not sure where he put the ships or if Luke ever found out what the Empire was doing with those ships.

Note: I don't know what a Dark Lord of the Sith aka Palpatine would get Padme for her birthdays. I am sure he has so much money he does not know what to do with it. So, giving her a ship was just like giving her a car on her 16th birthday.


	5. The Capture of a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The flashback is mostly for my own enjoyment. That never happened. I just thought it would be fun to do something like that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Capture of a Cat<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback of Palpatine shopping for a gift for Padme's 16th birthday present.<p>

"Should I get Padme the dead Jedi or the cruiser ship made up of souls? Jedi? Ship? Jedi? Ship? Hey, Thrawn what you think Padme would like to have for her birthday?"

Thrawn(1) had not wanted to speek out of turn but he knew that most girls would like a ship to a dead guy for their birthday present. "The ship."

Palpatine put one severed index finger of a dead Jedi up in the air. "One Ss-Rooku ship to go."

"As you wish." The droid nodded then typed in the order.

Thrawn tries to stay serious finding it hard for the first time in his life not to be serious. The dark lord had no clue how to shop like a normal person.

"Pity, she is going though puberty. He is still useful for a day or two." Palptine pointed out as Thrawn tried not to cringe in horror at the thought of the girl's first experience with sex was suggested to be with a dead Jedi.

With that the flashback fades away somewhere into the force.

* * *

><p>It took another day to find them in that Ss-Ruuk ship. As soon as she was able to find them she had them on a large screen in the Ss-Ruuk ship.<p>

Viceroy Nute Gunray(2) looked shaky as he tried to not pee himself by just looking at her. How had she found him? The Jedi must have sent her to find him. Had the Jedi found out the location of the Separatist Council? "Ah? Ah, we were not expecting to see you."

Had the Jedi found out about moving the Council to Mustafar? Maybe, that was only him being paranoid.

"I have a proposal for you. It would be in your best interest to agree with what I have planned." Padme looked like a mouse that caught the cat before she called her friends to eat the cat.

He felt fear wash over him as he attempted not to break out in a sweat. The little mouse was going to consume him. "Tell us so that we will be able to discuss it amongst ourselves."

Viceroy Nute Gunray was prepared to agree to anything. She had him right where she wanted him. His mind was already preparing to make plans to move the Separatists Council if he survives the incident.

"Thank you. I have recently been given a business venture that will help you greatly. The Gungans from my home planet of Naboo have decided to open an underwater theater. I would most appreciate your help in pressing matters of tourism to our planet. I would hate for you to say no, my finger might slip, and my ship to blow up yours."

He watched as she pointed to the bottoms on her ships consuls. "Why would you offer us the opportunity you help when we have attack you in the past?"

"That is just it. The past is the past. I require the services of civilized businessperson to further the growth and beauty of Naboo. War will only destroy its natural beauty wouldn't you agree?" She gave sent a warning shot out into space that was not meant to hit his ship but only to scare him.

He jumped as the blast passed his ship. "That type of theater is popular. A vast opportunity to us."

"Naboo can keep its beauty without war damaging the earning potential of it." Padme added, "I will need a personal appearance so that my people know that you are serious about preventing further acts of war against Naboo."

No war? Oh, shit. He was planning more war. "I see." Maybe, he could save the Separatist Council from war. No one needed to know. He really had not wanted to die by the hands of the Jedi or some soldier who was sent to kill him. "We would love to begin immediately."

"I am sending two of my former handmaidens on board your ship to help with any negations that are required in the matter. I warn you. Betray me and I will not be merciful."

Padme meant what she had said to him. She had had enough of war. If the man killed her handmaids, he would be in a galaxy of pain.

"Thank you. You do not know how much this means to us." If he had the handmaidens near him as well as their bodyguards that would show that he had not wanted war. The war was quickly getting too treacherous for him. He saw no way out of war. Padme just gave him a way.

"As you know, I can't stand war. This will please both of our interests. Promoting peace and the arts is a hobby of mine."

* * *

><p>Padme left her friends to talk with them on another her ship. She rented another ship then towed their ship to Naboo to be repaired saying the Gungans wanted to see them right away for further negotiations.<p>

As they left, Padme smiled as she patted her stomach. "Two down little one. Do you think that will be enough?" Her eyes observed the departing ship as it disappeared off in the distance.

She hoped it would be enough. The rest of her time she spent on her Ss-Rooku ship with her remaining handmaidens and there bodyguards as they visited: spas, theater, attending some crazy new therapies that where suppose to calm her down and watching a fashion show.

Somewhere back on Coruscant, Palpatine sneezed. His nose started itching, as well. "Someone must be talking about me."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

I am so sorry for the Palpatine scene. I could not help myself. He is just too creepy an old person to resist the suggestion that he might be that way.

(1) Thrawn: Grand Admiral Thrawn appears in the books The Thrawn Trilogy. He is described as a tall, blue humanoid looking alien from a planet of unknown origin.

Palpatine has known about Thrawn apparently during the time of the book Outbound Flight that is five years after the first Star Wars film.

Would they ever go shopping together? I know Thrawn would have loved to spend time with Palpatine.

(2)Viceroy Nute Gunray he is seen in the first Star Wars film trying to set up a blockade for the Trade Federation. He later appointed leader of the Separatist Council. He later is killed by Vader near the end of the third Star Wars movie on Mastafar.

**Thank you for reading my Star Wars fanfic.**


End file.
